Ropes
by sunrisetillsunset
Summary: Finished. AU Ron/Hermione. Hogwarts is a college, and Ron is serious about studying. Well, he's serious about getting Hermione's attention at the very least. Set, with regard to plot, at the beginning of second year.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, just checking in with some helpful information to keep in mind while reading this story:

1: This is my first fanfic writing, ever! So please review and tell me what you think I can improve

2: I wanted the story to be set early in the second year for plot purposes and hence disregarded their ages. This caused some problems so I made Hogwarts in this story a college. They are 18 and 19 years old in order to be old enough to do the things I wanted so desparately for them to do. See the beginning of part three for the story explanation of their schooling situation.

3: I am currently taking suggestions for what to write next, just send me a note with requests! But in order to make suggestions and requests, you have to review this piece and tell me whats good/bad about it so I can improve in future writing!

Thats all for now! Enjoy

- - -

It was the beginning of another school year at Hogwarts, and the second year Gryffindors were in the first Charms lesson of the term. Half-listening to the boring list of required Charms they were to perfect this year, Harry and Ron were passing a note back and forth.

The note was just a continuation of the lively discussion the two friends had been having that Tuesday morning at breakfast. Since Harry had been unable to send owls over the summer, and had been too distracted while staying at The Burrow, the topic of the last room and his encounter with Quirrel, had been largely untouched.

That morning however, Harry had finally begun to quell his friend's curiosities with the full story. He had just finished telling Ron what happened with Hermione in the potion room when a bell sounded, ringing an end to breakfast. Now the two boys, bored out of their minds by Professor Flitwick reading a list they could have read themselves about course requirements, continued their conversation.

On the parchment Harry scrawled out what had happened between him walking through the flames into the room with the mirror up to the final conscious thought, passing the note over occasionally to get Ron's reactions.

"He cast a charm to call ropes and tie me up. I struggled and tried hard to break free from them, hoping to get a good look into the mirror." Harry narrated.

"I didn't know you could use a charm to bind someone with ropes. Seems a bit superfluous really. Almost melodramatic considering full body binding spells like the one Hermione used on Neville last year." Was Ron's sarcastic reply.

The note was passed back and forth between the boys until the end of class, when, with the rest of the second year Gryffindors.

"I can't believe you two didn't pay attention during the whole lecture! You're lucky the professor didn't notice or you would have lost us points on the second day of classes!" Hermione practically screamed.

"But Hermione, we had to discuss what happened! I mean, I learned about charms. Well, er, a charm." Ron stumbled through a half-assed answer to try and appease the girl who they needed to share notes with about said ignored lecture.

"Oh yeah, what charm is that Ronald?" Hermione snapped.

"Rope binding charm." Ron was pleased to state so matter of factly.

"There couldn't be a charm like that. Why would such a superfluous charm exist with body binding charms?" Hermione said coolly, totally missing the snigger of the two boys who had already come to that same conclusion.

- - -

Later that day, the three friends sat in the Gryffindor common room discussing the Charm's lecture. Hermione, although undoubtly perturbed that the boys had ignored all the important information, guided them through their evening's assignment and the course syllabus.

"…And Professor Flitwick even said he would give extra marks and house points to any student who could master three upper level charms before the end of term.. Now of course, I can do that, but if you guys want the extra marks, as I'm sure you'll need them, you'll have to choose different Charms than me. Otherwise it will seem like we're cheating..."

Zoning out after Hermione began her standard lecture on the evils of cheating, Ron set his mind to the idea of perfecting three extra, and more difficult, charms on his own. _I don't need Hermione's help. I can do this on my own. I'll show her._ And predictably, the first charm he thought to master that he knew Hermione would never touch, was the rope conjuring charm.

While she was halfway through her rant, Hermione was grieved to see that neither boy was paying any attention. In fact, as soon as she made this realization, Ron got up abruptly, making an excuse about sudden hunger and exited Gryffindor Tower before either Hermione or Harry could ask to accompany him.

- - -

Broken wand in tow, still bound with Spellotaped from the car crash into the Whomping Willow, Ron set off to the library. He was on a mission, searching for information on the first advanced charm in his mind. Looking for almost twenty minutes through cards with book listings in them, he finally found a promising title.

Setting out at once to retrieve "Advanced Calling Charms" from the bookshelf, Ron was dismayed to see a large group of Slytherins hanging about in the library. Not just any Slytherins either, but the nasty second year gang that seemed to follow Draco Malfoy. As soon as the book was in his hand, and with a brief glance at the table of contents to confirm it indeed contained the spell he needed, Ron checked out of the library and went in search of somewhere to practice.

_I have a Charm book, will be practicing a tricky Charm, might as well do all this in the Charms classroom._ Having made a decision that would allow him privacy, Ron headed off to the empty Charms classroom. Within half an hour of leaving the Gryffindor common room in a huff, Ron found himself facing a life size doll with a book open in one hand and his wand at the ready in the other.

Repeating the charm once more in his head, he moved his wrist ever so slightly practicing the motion indicated in the text. Deciding he had the pronunciation and movement close enough to the text that he could safely practice, Ron said the charm loudly and clearly into the empty room and circled his wand around the doll in front of him.

Almost immediately, yellow lights similar to lightning blinded him. Ron felt an immediate pulling on his arms and legs and lost his grip on both the book and his wand. Praying that he had not called lightning into the classroom, Ron groaned loudly when he realized what he had done instead.

He had worked the charm perfectly, calling binding ropes to harness the dolls arms and legs open in the shape of a large X. However, his wand had backfired and he was now the one that was bound tight with magic ropes. Fighting a useless battle with the ropes, he was silently impressed with his own ability to perfect the calling charm on his first try.

After silently admiring himself for a couple of minutes, Ron decided it was time to swallow his pride and cried for help.

- - -

"It's been over half an hour, surely he couldn't be that hungry! We just ate dinner two hours ago!"

"Well if you're so worried about him Hermione, go find him. I would bet 10 galleons that he didn't leave because he was hungry either. You're lecture on cheating would drive anyone away if they heard it enough!"

"Wha-" But Hermione cut off her hurt appeal as she realized that she had indeed been reproaching her friends on their somewhat questionable study methods yet again. "Bludgers! I'll go find him then." And so Hermione stormed off in much the same manner as Ron had half an hour ago.

Walking through the corridors that lead to both the Kitchen and Great Hall and not seeing any sign of Ron anywhere, she decided to head to the next most populated area of the school, which happened to be the library at this time of day.

On her way to the library, Hermione passed the Transfiguration classroom and the Charms classroom. Turning to leave the passageway connecting those classes and the Library hall, she stopped suddenly, hearing a cry for help from, Ron?

"Help. Someone. ANYONE." There it was again, most unmistakably Ron.

Running back through the hall, Hermione burst through into the Charms classroom, and almost immediately fell to the floor in laughter. Fear and nervousness rushed out of her body completely and she was seized with an enormous fit of laughter that had her gripping her sides in pain at not being able to breath.

Recovering from her initial shock at the outrageous sight of Ron tied in the middle of the classroom, Hermione's body was seized with another feeling almost instantly. As she stood, listening to the pleading boy in front of her, Hermione finally understood the reason for wanting a charm that conjured ropes.

A full body binding charm left the victim a completely immobile, unreacting, almost lifeless mass of limbs. Whereas the ropes would allow someone to interact fully with the bound victim. Having been brought up in the muggle world, and being more acquainted with deviant behavior than anyone would ever give her credit for, Hermione couldn't help but notice the similarity in the charms ability to that of sexual bondage.

"If you're going to practice charms Ron, you should _always_ start by mastering the counter charm!" Hermione scolded gently as she reached for the book on the floor. "And for heavens sake, never practice a charm on yourself first."

"I wasn't! It was an accident. My damn wand…" This time it was Hermione that tuned out the rest of a ceaseless rant. Focusing instead on finding the chapter Ron had been using to learn about this charm.

Even though Hermione wanted to help her struggling friend out of what looked like an uncomfortable position, she was finding it very difficult to keep her mind on the counter charm in front of her. After five minutes of note being able to focus wholly on the book in her lap, for what was probably the first time at Hogwarts, she looked up at Ron.

"What's the matter? There isn't a counter charm in that book is there?" Ron asked hesitantly, afraid of the look on Hermione's face.

"No, it's not that." Hermione's voice trailed off, as if she were contemplating the cosmos.

"Well if it's not that, then what's wrong. Undo me already!" Ron gasped struggling against his bindings. "Seriously, what are you waiting for."

"Do you know why muggles tie people up like that?" Hermione asked with half glazed eyes, seemingly not hearing a word of what Ron was saying.

"No. But I suppose you just have to tell me before you'll actually help me out of these."

"Only if you want to know. And trust me, you _should _want to know." Was Hermione's quizzical answer, as she moved silently towards Ron, such that she was within arms reach of the tied boy.

"Oh fine, get on with it then. Some form of muggle torture most likely right."

"Yes," Hermione's voice was distinctly un-Hermione like. In fact, as she continued "it is most definitely a form of torture," her voice was filled with a quality Ron couldn't place, that scared him to no end.

"W-wh-what kind of torture," Ron stammered.

"_Sexual_ torture." And with that, Hermione placed a heated kiss brazenly on Ron's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later, Hermione realized what she was doing and pulled back hastily, turning to face away from Ron. The feelings of distraction and sudden wanting confused the girl to no end as she struggled to explain to Ron what had just happened.

Turning to face her friend once more, Hermione set her mind to rationalize any possible reason for her completely illogic behavior. Before she could stumble her way through an explanation, she was met with Ron's gapping expression.

"I.. I'm sorry Ron. I don't know…" Hermione found the words difficult to say, she had never confessed not knowing anything since coming to Hogwarts. "I don't know," she repeated, trying out the words again, "what just came over me."

Now it was Ron's turn to stutter through his speech, "And I, r-r-really don't think I c-c-care."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'll let you out of there soon and you can never talk to me again if you want." Hermione flushed under the assumption that Ron was enraged beyond belief and scampered over to the Charm book to really learn the countercharm.

"No wait!" Ron practically screamed. "I'm not mad Hermione!"

"How can you not be mad? You just told me that you don't care about what I have to say for myself. That you don't care for me to explain to you what just happened."

"You're right, I don't care about _that_. I care that you did it though. I _liked_ that you did it though."

"What?!"

"Well," Ron struggled as he began to explain how he felt, "It's like this. Last year I didn't like you too much for the first part of the year. But then, well, you kind of grew on me. You know, we started being friends, and, more so over the summer I guess. Harry got all this attention from my sister and it sort of made me feel left out, and I just kept thinking about you. I think I kinda, sorta, really, maybe, like you." Ron was breathing hard from having said all he wanted to in one breath, and now, panting, was waiting for Hermione's response.

The girl had once again turned her back to Ron as he explained what he did and didn't care about. And, now that he seemed to be finished, she was in shock. Hermione herself had felt alone in the wake of Harry's seemingly unending popularity last year, especially since she was known as the brainy bookworm of the school.

Facing Ron, Hermione was almost in tears that someone cared for her so deeply. Enough even to accept her when she didn't know something as important as why she had so passionately kissed him. Looking into Ron's eyes, she felt that overwhelming feeling of need, and surprisingly noticed it change to desire and lust.

Still unsure of how Hermione felt about his sudden declaration of affection, Ron was apprehensive about the unfamiliar expression that clouded the girl's face while she examined him. Not wanting to wedge his foot farther into his mouth if she didn't like what he was saying, he remained quite.

Finally, Hermione broke the thick silence, "All right then."

"All right then?! That's what you have to say? I just said one of two things that are the hardest for guys to say, and I'll I get is an 'all right then.' " Ron was shocked, never before had he been able to tell someone who wasn't a family member that he cared for them.

Knowing the words that Hermione called friend on so many occasions before this moment would fail her horribly again if she attempted speech right now, she silently moved back to within inches of Ron's face. As she leaned in, planning one final kiss before releasing him from his bounds, she simply whispered an apologetic, "That's not what I meant."

Then, for as force and driven as the first kiss had been, this one was gentle and pure. She let her lips part slightly inviting Ron to deepen the kiss if the feelings he had expressed remained with him after her feeble words. Almost instantly he slid his tongue into her mouth. His action signaled both reassurance for her almost unthinkable lack of understanding and grateful appreciation that he could in fact reassure her.

Ron's unhurried exploration of Hermione's mouth and tongue was interrupted suddenly by a loud cough. Hermione stepped back abruptly, returning her hands back to her sides and silently wondering how they had found their way to the back of Ron's head, pulling gently on his hair, before turning to identify the intruder.

"Quite a show of affection Mrs. Granger." Came the stern voice of Professor Flitwick as Hermione focused on their Charms professor. "I do hope this is not your usual make out routine or I shall be forced to lock my classroom during the breaks."

Both teens flushed furiously, so much so that their faces matched the color of Ron's hair. "No Professor. This isn't what it looks like. I'm so sorry." Hermione began hurriedly to try to explain what was going on, but found herself at a loss for words for the second time today.

"We were practicing some advanced charms for the extra credit you mentioned today in class." Ron began. _Of course, thought Hermione, how could she be so stupid as to forget that? Ron was even now tied to the ropes holding him to nothing but air._ "I asked Hermione here to help me with this rope calling charm, but my wand made it backfire, and Hermione… Well, she was making fun of me and that was an apology." Ron finished his lie with a pleading glance to both Hermione, to forgive him for making up the story, and to Professor Flitwick, to believe the made up story.

Glancing at the ropes and how the were tied, the professor pointed his wand at the boy and muttered the countercharm, instantly freeing Ron.

"Very well. So you did this charm yourself Mr. Weasely?" After Ron nodded his assent, the professor continued in a delighted tone, "Very well done. I will mark that you have mastered one of the three option advanced charms. And five points to Gryffindor for beginning studies so early in the semester."

As the two students gathered Ron's study materials and rushed to the door Professor Flitwick shouted one final expression towards them, "If I find you making out in here again, however, I will remove both the points and credit. See that this doesn't happen."

And with that Hermione and Ron shot out of the door and down the hallway so quickly bystanders might believe they were running from Snape. Once safely three corridors away, Hermione slowed and asked Ron a question.

"You said back there that that was one of _two _difficult things for guys to say. What was the other?" Hermione was once again on the familiar territory of curiosity and inquiry.

"Easy, the other is admitting our Quidditch team lost fairly." Ron stated matter of factly, sending Hermione into a fit of giggles. "Can I ask you a question now," more hesitantly.

"Sure. As long as it's not about the most difficult thing for girls to say. There's absolutely no consistency in the female population about anything including that!"

"Well, um. I don't really know how to ask this. But it's about something you had said in there. What did you mean, by, um, s… sexual torture?" Ron's earlier blush from the Charm's classroom came back full force.

"Oh that, well, it's a form of muggle foreplay I guess." Hermione started talking in her matter-of-fact-know-it-all voice, ignoring her own heated face. "People tie each other up and tease them before… Well, before having sex."

"Blimey. Why do they do that?"

"Well if you're really so confused, why don't you look down." Said Hermione, finally seizing an opportunity to draw attention to Ron's erection.

"Bloody hell," Ron was no longer red, but instead all the pigment had rushed from his face, leaving him pale as a ghost. "How could I not have noticed! I'm way to used to being excited," said Ron dejectedly and almost morosely. "Please don't tell anyone that being tied up turned me on! It's probably not true all the time, I mean, I must just be in a weird mood today."

"Don't worry, I wont say anything. But are you sure?" Hermione questioned 

"Sure I'm sure. What kind of person likes to be tortured?" This time it was Hermione that looked morose. "Bludgers! You don't do you?"

"Of course not," Hermione shrieked defensively. She was certainly not going to let Ron know how she had learned and truly felt about bondage if he so apparently disliked it. "No, I don't," she repeated, cementing her idea of not letting him know.

Knowing that when a girl lied, you didn't question further without fear of bodily harm, Ron let the subject drop. They walked in silence until they got back to their tower. Upon returning, both said goodnight to a very bewildered Harry and went to their dorms.

- - -

Ron woke from his sleep at a quarter past three in the morning to find that he was sweating, breathing heavily, and that his sheets were wet around his crotch. Groaning, he reached for his wand and, praying that he wouldn't maim himself with the broken stick, performed a cleaning charm.

Placing the wand back on his nightstand, and finally recovering his normal breathing, he started to retrace his dream. It was a Hogsmead weekend and most of the upper class students were out of the school buildings. Harry, Hermione and himself had been working in the dungeon on some evil looking potion.

The dream was blurry in his memory but he was sure it was a potion and that they were in the dungeon even though that would never happen on a Saturday. Also, Harry's sudden disappearance from the room hadn't even caught dreamRon's attention. After what felt like a long time in the dungeon of the dream world, Ron had tried distracting Hermione from her work, which was a difficult and challenging affair.

Not being swayed by the usual tactics, dreamRon had resorted to the rope calling charm. For no other reason than wanting to ignore the potions, dreamRon had tied Hermione in the big X she had found him in earlier that day.

Not recalling the dialogue from the dream, Ron rolled over and continued replaying the situation in his mind, trying to figure out why his dream self had done that. Was he mad at Hermione for being so smart and ignoring him? No, it wasn't that, his dream self was approaching the tied girl in a friendly enough manner.

In fact, the boy in his dream reached up and brushed the hair out of the girls face. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then her closed eyelids. Why were her eyes closed? He pulled back to examine her face and noticed with growing pleasure the look of satisfaction on the girls face and the slight whimper at his removed kisses.

Wanting to keep that look on her face for as long as possible, the boy moved closer, pressing the full front of his body to the front of the dream girl's, forcing her to notice his growing erection as it nudged into her abdomen. The girl in his dream let out a gasp and opened her eyes suddenly.

Finally remembering a snippet of dialogue, Ron sat up in his bed breathing hard once more.

The last thing he could remember from his dream was Hermione saying, "You caught me, I like this. I like having you control my body's pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

During the rush of activities through the first few months, Ron lost sight of his dreamy vision of seduction. He worked hard to redeem himself from his high school reputation of class clown by focusing his efforts on studying for his semester exams.

He studied in part to improve his own world-renowned low grades, but mostly to gain attention from Hermione. She herself was extremely focused on her own course work and it seemed she had little time to grant anything that wasn't black and white Helvetica font. Ron prayed nightly for a day she would let her mind once again loose control and her body run rampant with suppressed sexual urges.

Ron and Hermione had experienced a budding friendship while at Hogwarts Primary, an equivalent to a high school in the muggle world. Now, with Harry in a three-year relationship with the unlikely Draco Malfoy, Ron was yearning to have a similarly passionate partner.

He knew deep in his heart, and throughout his soul that Hermione was the person who could fill this void in his life. He also knew that it would take practically a miracle to get her attention before exams were over. Blessed with this knowledge, Ron forged on through advanced magical course work and waited for semester break.

Not only was he perfecting all the required spells, charms and potions, but Ron was also working to master the rope calling charm. He had rewound both his dream, and more importantly Hermione's first reaction, over one million times in his head.

He was certain he had overlooked the lusty desire in her eyes simply by being too thick to understand. But to his credit, Ron had never been looked at as though he could be a sex god incarnate, so the look he received from Hermione was new and novel to his senses.

Never having seen the look from Hermione since, he had deduced it's meaning. Her body had told her to jump his bones then and there, and only her intruding intellectual obligations prevented it. This is what his subconscious had screamed at him through his uncharacteristically erotic dream.

This dream, in fact only the first of many that followed in the coming months, had resulted in his inability to attend morning classes. It was true that he had woken to the dream in the middle of the night, but when he was preparing for class the next morning images from the dream had remained with him. Mental pictures of Hermione bound and begging had hauntingly teased him past the point of control in the shower, and he had stayed to relieve himself twice for over an hour.

Even thinking back on that long morning now was causing heat to rush between Ron's legs and he promptly decided to force his mind to another place. As happened most often, he found himself rehearsing the rope-calling charm in place of arousing thoughts of Hermione, until a loud thud on the table immediately to his left startled him from his thoughts. It was Hermione.

Snapping his attention fully onto the girl who worked her way into the neighboring chair, Ron was shocked at what he saw. Not only was Hermione scowling at the parchment crumpled in her hand, but also it was the only thing in her possession. Usually she toted a minimum of three books or scrolls while in the general vicinity of anywhere.

"What's that?" Ron asked with more than mild interest.

"This," Hermione began in the most theatric expression of melodramatics Ron had ever heard, "is my grade sheet for the extra charms I presented to Professor Flitwick after class today." Ron snatched the paper from the aggravated girl knowing that she would not willingly share any grade sheet that she had crumpled.

Not wanting to have her first failing grade seen by anyone, and shaken from her shock by the graze of Ron's warm hand on her skin, Hermione shrieked. Momentarily forgetting she was in the library, the teen quickly regained her presence of mind. Pulling Ron by the arm that had grabbed her grade sheet she rushed the two of them out of the library, praying they would make it into the corridor before the librarian could cast a silencing charm on them.

She had seen only one unfortunate victim of the librarian's strong charm. Lasting for well over the standard two-day increment, the silent Hufflepuff had remained unable to speak for nearly three weeks.

Once three corridors had safely been put between themselves and any danger of silencing charms, and Hermione was breathless from her explanation, they came to a halt in the empty hall. Ironically enough they found themselves directly in front of the Charms classroom. The room that seemingly caused their current situation.

Ron, remembering that he retained possession of Hermione's unfavorable grade sheet and, wanting a little vindication and proof that she wasn't a know-it-all after all, began working the paper open. No sooner had the first creased edge been budged aside, then Hermione resumed her panicked race to regain her parchment.

The boy, taking advantage of his height and arm span held the grade sheet at full length above his head with one hand while still working on the creases in an attempt to access it's contents. Hermione was desperate, and decided her situation required her to break the no-boy-touching-especially-if-it-is-Ron-rule she had established earlier in the semester.

Honestly, at the moment she decided to wrestle with Ron for her grade sheet she decided her made up rule was childish and unwarranted. Having no time to drudge up the memory of why the rule was created in the first place, Hermione placed a balancing hand on Ron's chest, and standing on tiptoes reached up with her other hand.

The heat on Ron's chest was so sudden applied that the young man was forced to catch the breath that was knocked out of him as if he were punched. He couldn't remember anything being both so carelessly applied and desperately wanted. It occurred to him in a flash that since their brief encounter with the rope charm months before, Hermione had not so much as given him a high five.

Hermione tried desperately for many seconds to get a hold of the paper in such a manner. Seeing that Ron was close to having the paper open, not noticing his sudden disinterest with it or the fact that he had almost entirely stopped unwrapping it, Hermione once again felt desperate.

"Ron, please don't look at that." She stated firmly, while trying to pull down the arm that held the parchment at too great a distance for her to reach.

"Why not?" Ron asked, in a manner similar to how a spoiled child would begin a tantrum, adding "And what will you give me if I don't?"

At the second question, Hermione pulled back and dropped her weight heavily onto her heals. Shocked beyond belief that Ron would actually think to blackmail her, Hermione could only gape in disbelief at the redhead standing in front of her, arms still hanging in the air.

Ron only let the moment linger long enough to enjoy the bewildered expression on Hermione's face before he bolted past her through the door to the Charm's classroom. Shock was followed by realization as Hermione immediately recognized one of Ron's standard distraction techniques.

Distressed beyond belief that Ron did not respect her request and seemed dead-set to read her grade, Hermione shot after the red head through the double doors. She had not taken two steps into the room when confusion struck her for the second time in less than sixty seconds. Ron was not visible anywhere in the room.

Snapping her eyes in every direction and turning frantically in circles as she approached the center of the room Hermione's frustration continued to increase. Normally no student, even a Ravenclaw, would be so adamantly opposed to having their grades read. But this was different. She had received three- not one, not two, but three- failing marks out of five of her extra charms.

"Rona-" Hermione was unable to finish her shouting assault on Ronald's character as she was suddenly frozen in the middle of the room. Dazed and even more bewildered, Hermione's senses came back to her after what seemed like an eternity. Testing each of her body parts that should be able to move independently she fought the surge to scream that welled inside her at the startling realization of what had happened. Ron had clearly mastered the rope-calling charm.

Tugging downward with both hands currently being held taut straight above her head, Hermione tried desperately not to let her body gain control of the situation. She had to stay mad at Ron for being such a prat and thus could not allow herself any enjoyment from the situation.

It was even possible, she reasoned with herself, that Ron was completely clueless about what effect this might have on her. During their first ropes encounter she had lost her composure for a brief moment, but surely Ron was thick enough not to notice the glint in her eye that spoke of her hidden desire.

Ron had no intention of using the ropes as anything more than a means to immobilize Hermione long enough to taunt her regarding her most recent grades. And he was only using this particular charm because it was newer to him than the petrificus totallus charm, and he wanted practice. That could be the only explanation Hermione assured herself.

No sooner had the young lady made this declaration to herself than Ron began to speak, approaching from somewhere behind her. Not in the mocking tone she had expected, but rather he spoke with a soft, gentle timbre.

"I didn't look at your grades." Ron stated simply, proceeding with a possible explanation for his reasons. "In fact I had no desire to at all. It was just so nice to finally get your attention. I'm sorry. And if you think I am an uncouth git I'll let you go and leave you alone."

Soaking in his words, Hermione's mind reeled with possibilities. How long had Ron been trying to get her attention? Sure he was studying and actually participating in class discussions, but that couldn't have been because he wanted her to see him. Regardless, it was the second thought that sent her mind into frenzy.

_I'll let you go._ What would he do if she accepted his apology, not let her go? Admitting to herself that this sounded absolutely delightful, and that she wasn't truly mad at him since he had in fact not looked at her grades, she cleared her throat preparing to accept his apology.

"It's okay. I guess I let myself get so entangled with school work that I neglected my friends." The girl decided it best to leave her acknowledgement vague in order to allow Ron to take the next step, praying that he was truly more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

At her words Ron had to stop himself from rushing to her then and there. He wanted to do this right for both of them, and that meant he was going to take his time. The young man knew that it would be impossible to do everything he had fantasized about over the past months. Regardless, Ron set his mind and decided he would try as many as the girl still struggling in the ropes before his eyes would allow.


	4. Chapter 4

Mastering his self-control, Ron stepped forward to the girl held fast in her bounds directly in front of him, his mind soaking up every sensation possible. He watched as each of her muscles tensed in turn as she continued the futile struggle to free herself from the ropes. He heard her ragged and shallow breathing, knowing immediately that his deduction of Hermione's hidden desire was correct.

A strong silence stretched through every corner of the room as Ron moved the final step forward to the bound girl. Long before she felt Ron behind her, Hermione had heard him moving towards her back and experienced a severe betrayal from her body. By the time the boy reached her she was finding it difficult to control her breathing and felt a flush wash over her entire body all the way to her toes.

As Ron stood mere inches from her back, the heat coursing over Hermione's body increased in its intensity and rush after rush was sent through her skin. The silence only seemed to intensify her body's reaction when she became aware of Ron's breathing. She could hear that it was as disjointed and fast paced as her own.

The boy reached up, pulling the girl's unruly hair to one side while leaning in to rest his chin lightly on her shoulder and began to speak. Only a few words passed his lips and even those escaped Hermione's steel-trap mind that was wholly focused on the warmth of breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck and ear.

Clearing her throat, she found that she was indeed capable of speak, and had to ask Ron, "Umm…what?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Was all the answer she received before the boy moved around to stand in front of her. Seeing him for the first time since she had entered the room, Hermione was forced to acknowledge all the latent feelings she had for him. All semester she had been trying to force schoolwork to the forefront of her brain in a vain attempt to escape these feelings.

Well, now she couldn't escape from the ropes or the bottled-up feelings she had for the boy who had bound her. As every reason she adored the red headed boy whirled through her mind, she realized that her body was urgently willing Ron to kiss her, showing that he felt the same for her.

As though he could read her mind, Ron moved forward at that instant taking hold of her face between his hands and capturing her lips with his own. First, the touch of their lips was light and sweet, but soon, when Hermione allowed Ron's tongue to enter, their kiss became so much more. Even Hermione, who was a veritable thesaurus, had a difficult time describing how wonderful and intense the sensation of their kiss was.

With Ron's tongue playing around in her mouth, dancing on wonderfully sensitive areas, Hermione relaxed into her binds and let go of anything resembling control. It felt so good not being the one taking charge of a situation that Hermione's senses doubled their effort at overwhelming her body.

When Ron felt Hermione's muscles relax from their struggle against the ropes his uncertainty about his plan was washed away and he moved his hands lower on the girl's body. Hands slid over shoulders, down sides, around to the back, marking invisible patterns across Hermione's robes.

The firmness and unrelenting boldness of Ron's hands working over her, even though they were touching only fabric over body parts not meant to be so sensitive, was numbing Hermione's overworked nerve endings. Again, she silently begged for Ron to continue in his adventurous quest of dominantly controlling her body.

And again she was blessed when he dipped his hands lower and grasped her butt. His hands were a welcomed heated, strong presence and Hermione pressed back against them. The movement to urge him to continue effectively caused him to stop. He removed both hands earning a strangled moan into his mouth from the disgruntled girl.

Wanting to be truly in control, he knew he should be the one to set the pace. Raising his hand farther up in the air Ron quickly brought it back to Hermione's firm ass, spanking her lightly as enforcement of his full control.

The girl gasped and reeled in all self-control not to push back into his touch. Although now, with Hermione's imploring gesture, he knew one thing for certain-the girl's rear was particularly sensitive. He stored this knowledge away for later and moved his hands onward in their journey.

Through all of this Ron and Hermione had been kissing, but now, the boy wanted to give her a new set of sensations. So, as his hands moved to her collar and began working her tie loose and buttons open, his mouth moved to the nape of her neck. He gave her skin wet kisses followed by hot breath and she gave him the rewarding sounds of her moans.

He had the tie fully undone and the first three buttons of her school uniform shirt unclasped when his mouth trailed higher to tease her ear. He licked and sucked, kissed and breathed, all the while letting his hands fall south. Then, in one moment, he nipped her earlobe and grabbed both her breasts.

This time the girl did not moan, but rather she proclaim _oh god_ over and over again as Ron repeated his ministrations. Letting her head fall back Hermione was swimming in a pool of new sensations. If this is what it's like, she wondered, through my shirt, how incredibly erotic it must feel to have his skin on mine.

Worry and concern about being caught undressed in a classroom were fleeting thoughts as Hermione's chant of _oh god_ turned into pleading for Ron's touch on her bare skin. And, even though he wanted to be in control, Ron could not deny his urge for that very same thing. Swiftly he wrenched her shirt open the remainder of the way, exposing a simple white bra that showcased Hermione's sensitively hardened nipples.

Writing as the cool air from the classroom lighted on her exposed flesh, Hermione could feel desire and pure lust welling up deep inside of her. This new feeling, a sensation unknown to Hermione before this day was swiftly taking hold. Each time Ron touched her, with hand, tongue or lips sent tingles surging through every atom of her body. She did not have a proper vocabulary to describe how utterly amazing and wonderful his touch was except to her the word perfect kept repeating in her mind.

She was so lost in thought about how Ron had learned to make such simple moves on her body so enticing that she had not noticed when his head had lowered to the height of her breasts. But now, with the knowledge that it was so close to an area no one had ever touched before, Hermione pulled her attention to what he was doing.

Ron was sucking on one of her nipples through the fabric of her bra and from the gentle undulation of her body he knew she loved the experience. He moved on to give the same attention to her other perky nipple while he himself began to shake with desire.

The young man's erection had been growing from the first step he had taken towards his bound fantasy and was now almost painful. He admitted grudgingly to himself that being in control for a nineteen-year-old male was a difficult task, but still he was going to try his damndest. He willed himself to douse the flame that was burning in his groin long enough to give Hermione everything she needed and wanted.

With his mind firmly resolved and the intensity of his desired dwindled partially Ron dared another step forward in his adventure. He had been resting his right on Hermione's hip while his left had been caressing the breast his mouth currently occupied. Now however the young man moved it as stealthily as possible off her hip and down as far as he could reach without stretching.

As soon as he was certain Hermione had not noticed, he moved his mouth back up a little, now working on giving the girl a good hickey just below her clavicle bone above her right breast. Taking a few precious moments to set a rhythm of licking, sucking, and nibbling, Ron dared a brush with the hand he had lowered earlier.

Being so close to Hermione he was able to hear, see and feel the sudden inhale of breath the girl took when his hand came into brief contact with the front of her leg just above her knee. It wasn't much, just an indication of what was to happen next, but nevertheless Hermione's body began to prepare itself.

She immediately felt a wetness seep from her into her panties, knowing that soon Ron would also become aware of her blatant arousal. At the same time she felt herself getting moist Ron's hand was placed back on the front of her leg with a determined presence. He was still kissing his way across bare skin of her lower neck, but now all she could feel was the nervous perspiration that was allowing his hand to slide easily on her smooth leg.

As his right hand slowly began to crawl upwards his left hand was removed entirely from her body. Being concerned that he would pull all of his attentions away she raised her head and opened her unnaturally heavy eyelids. Immediately she was shocked out of her dizzying relaxation at the sight of what Ron's left hand was doing.

He was loosening his own clothes and Hermione was capture by the image. She had seen Ron with a slackened tie and un-tucked shirt countless times before, but it had never seemed so damn sexy before this moment. She imprinted the image on what brain cells had remained with her for the evening and took another few wonderful moments to appreciate the sight before allowing the weight of her eyelids to drag them closed again.

Ron was glad Hermione closed her eyes again because he was not certain he wanted her to see exactly why he had loosened his clothes to begin with. He was planning on bringing himself to climax with Hermione and bearing that in mind he firmly grasped his erection and moved his right hand up towards a blazing heat between Hermione's legs.

Hermione's mind raced with thoughts for the first time since the beginning of her bound adventure. She felt shock and surprise that she was about to let Ron take hold of something so personal and intimate. Yet at the same time, she was incredibly excited by the thought that it was Ron.

A boy she had spent so much time with over the years and whom she cared about so deeply. She concluded without difficulty at that moment that this was right, and spread her legs as far as her bindings would allow, welcoming his hand into her body.

With an open invitation from the girl in front of him, Ron closed the last few inches separating his hand from the wet heat of Hermione's panty covered opening. He took his time caressing her sensitive skin once again through fabric, knowing that it would increase the effects of the girl's eventual orgasm.

Once here panties were drenched with her juices Ron pulled them down below her knees, noting that they too were simple white cotton, matching the bra that still displayed Hermione's perky nipples. Now there was nothing between Ron's flesh and Hermione's inviting opening and the boy seized the moment.

For all the world Hermione knew she would never feel anything remotely as enthralling as her first real intimate experience with a boy. She soaked in every sensation, feeling and experience. Hermione could not decide if it felt like only a moment before she climaxed or if it had been a wonderful eternity spent with part of Ron inside her.

Thankfully, for Ron, Hermione's orgasm eclipsed all of her senses and she did not notice him wanking to the sight and feel of her. Instead, he had managed with some unknown skill to bring them both to climax and now they were resting against each other on the chilly classroom floor embraced in the other's warmth.

They were both floating in their post orgasmic bliss and didn't notice the door open or the argument transpiring between the two people that would soon shatter their calm moment.

- - -

Epilogue

"I'm telling you, Hermione wouldn't scream in the library. She respects that room like a church."

"Well regardless, the last person who saw either of them said they headed in this direction."

As Harry nudged open the door to the charms classroom, he was overwhelmed with a strong musky scent that he had never noticed while sitting in class.

"They're in there aren't they. Figures. You get all worked up about the disappearance of your friends and it turns out the bookworm is only trying to find a quite place to study away from you."

"Oh come off it Draco. You told me you needed a study break so don't complain about wasting your time searching for my friends who haven't been seen in almost two hours."

It was then that the voices of the two intruders drifted into the two sex dazed teens and they scrambled to make themselves presentable before Harry and Draco rounded the corner of desks at the end of the classroom. In their rush to cloth themselves fully again they lost the sarcastic reply Draco shot at Harry of "you know what I meant by study break."

"Finally! There you are. What have you two been doing all this time?"

It was Hermione who found her voice first, and to her utter amazement it was relatively intact. "Ron's been helping me practice some charms. I did not do as well as I would have liked on my extra credit charms and he was teaching me the finer details of one he has mastered."

With her explanation stated in the encyclopedic tone only she could master neither Harry or Draco questioned them and turned to leave seeing that they were all right. Now, Hermione turned back to Ron, and letting go of that all-knowing tone in favor of a imploring one, she asked the last question her brain had composed before she had excused it from working and thus been unable to pose any sooner.

"What was it you said? You know, before all of, um… that?" Perfectly worded and articulated as it had been when it was first formed under slight duress.

"I asked if you liked the rope calling charm."


End file.
